


Honeytwo

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Yogslab meets Jaffa Factory, and there are more Honeydews?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *So Simon and Lewis are working at Yogslab, but only Lewis remembers what happens outside Yogslab. Duncan knows Yogslab exists, but refused to have anything to do with it. Oh, and I am using their real names not their usernames. This also isn’t in the order that they are doing things in their series, and Sips and Sjin aren’t there to help.*

Simon and I step into the transportation room in Yogslab, heading back to the Jaffa factory. With one last fleeting thought about the cloning experiment I was working on, I step through the portal.

.~'~'~.

After we get back and Duncan returns from his lab, we set to work on various tasks. Duncan starts working on making the “face” of Honeydew Inc. out of colored lamps, Simon digging a hole somewhere, and myself working on the outdoor cafeteria area.

I head into the factory and grab a bunch of colored wool, then head outside and climb up to the roof of the adjacent building to the Jaffa Cafe. (At the time they only had enough stuff for one flying ring, and Duncan refuses to share.)

As my supply of wool begins to dwindle, Simon appears. “Lewis!” I jump, so focused on this bun made of wool that I end up falling off the bun. I barely have time to yell out before I find myself in the sturdy arms of my dwarven friend.

I look around, rather uncomfortable being held bridal style by the man I have feelings for. He suddenly removes his arm from my knees and I start to fall once again.

With one arm on the small of my back, he catches my waist with his other hand, pulling me toward him. And this is how I find myself looking into his eyes, blushing like mad.

“Uh, t-thanks friend.” I manage to say. He drops his hands and starts walking away, looking very confused.

I watch him go, trying to process what just happened in the past thirty seconds. Simon sometimes acts a bit strange after Yogslab, he is after all our guinea pig; at one point quite literally.

Deciding it is time for a break, I head over to the Jaffa Factory. Dumping all the random crap in the chest for sorting, I lean back against the wall and let my mind wander.

I hear my name and blink, surprised to once again see the dwarf so close to me. “Ah! Oh, sorry, Simon. I was just taking a break.” He doesn’t say anything, just looking at me like he is never going to see my face again so he has to memorize it. After a few seconds I open my mouth to say something, but he immediately turns and walks out the door.

I start to follow him, but decide against it. It must just be a bit of a side effect to being cloned. Interesting. . .

I quickly head over to the dorm and take out my research journal hidden in the room. (Not even I get to know...) I check to make sure nobody is around and start to write stuff down.

Putting my journal back, I head outside and see Duncan looking up at the nearly finished hotdog bun. I walk over, and he says: “What the hell is this?”

I laugh. “It’s supposed to be a hot dog bun?” I say, voice rising, turning it into a question.

“I think Sips could do it better!” I feign hurt. He laughs.

“Well it isn’t finished yet Mister went-to-art-school.” I gesture up at the building. “How’s that coming along?” I turn to look up at it and see he has the outline of the face done.

“Eh, its alright. Really hard though. We need a lot more lamps.” I nod in agreement. I look up at the sky and see the sun starting to set.

“We should go to sleep soon, do you know where Simon went?” I ask, slightly worried about him.

“Uh, no. I haven’t seen him since he went mining however long ago.” I frown. “Why, whats wrong?”

“Oh, nothing. Everything is fine, I’m just worried he might have dug too deep again.” Duncan laughs.

“Well, if we don’t find him then I’m going to stay up for a while and work on lighting up his face,” He nods at the factory. “We are going to need so much red alloy wire, it’s insane!”

I laugh. “Alright, Duncan. If I find him though we are all going to bed.” He nods and heads into the factory.

I go into the Jaffa Cafe, then cut across to the dorms. I don’t want to be outside when it gets dark, lets just say I’m not a huge fan of it. Instead I stay inside and clean up both my and Duncan’s beds, the latter so full of crumbs we could make twenty Jaffas from his crumb alone.

The door opens when I am putting new sheets on my bed, and after they are to my liking, I turn around to see who it is.

“Oh, hullo Simon. Duncan and I were wondering where you were.” I pull the blanket up on my bed and sit down on it.

“I started digging, and I couldn’t stop! But uh. . .” He trails off, looking at me before looking away and scuffling his feet.

“What’s wrong, friend?” I ask. I get up and walk over to him, sitting on his bed so I can look him in the eye.

He looks up at me and a few different things across his face, too fast for me to make out. “I, uh. . . oh bollocks to it!”

He leans in and presses his chapped lips to mine. I instantly kiss him back, our lips moving in sync for a second before he pulls away. “Sorry,” he says, turning and walking out the door.

“Simon! Wait!” I call out, standing up and following him. The door is slammed shut in my face and when I try to open the door it refuses to open. “What the. . .?” I go to the window and look out, seeing nothing in its way. I try the door once more and it opens without a hitch.

“Um, sure?” I shake my head, wondering if this is all a really weird dream or Simon did something terrible at Yogslab and we are both in some weird alternate universe.

I walk over to the factory, assuming that is where Simon would be. After a quick check of the first floor and basement, I start climbing up the ladder.

“It’s for your face, Simon.” I hear Duncan say. I make my way up to the sorting level and wave once they see me. I feel my cheeks heat slightly when Simon looks at me, the feeling of his lips against mine still fresh in my mind.

“Hullo Lewis. I found Simon.” I smile and nod. “Now that he is here, shall we have a sleep?”

“Sure,” I say. “Oh, and I changed the sheets on your bed, Duncan. What were you eating in there? There were crumbs everywhere!” He laughs.

As we walk back I tease Duncan, Simon even chips in with his own lewd comment.

We enter and head to our beds, dumping our packs into the chests. I look up and catch Simon’s eye as I am about to get into bed, smiling slightly and raising an eyebrow.

“Can I help you?” He asks, and I laugh and shake my head.

“Night all,” I say, crawling into bed and facing the wall. Seconds later the sound of dwarven snores fill the room, lulling me to sleep like a lullaby.


	2. Two

I wake up and look around, noticing it is still dark out. I groan and roll over, intent on going back to sleep when I hear a bed squeak and feet padding across the floor. I open my eyes slightly, keeping my breathing as even as I can. I watch Duncan sneak out the door, heading in the direction of the Jaffa Factory.

I wait a few seconds before leaving the comfort of my warm bed to follow him. Duncan is never up before I am, I usually have to wake up both of them otherwise they wouldn’t until very late into the day.

I tiptoe out, assuming Simon is still asleep. I look around the outside of the factory, then head inside. I hear the sound of footsteps and quickly duck behind the wall of machines.

“Are you sure about this, Simon? What about Lewis-”

“Who is the boss, Duncan? Me. He can’t do anything, because he isn’t in charge. Now,” Simon’s tone changes, and I feel a mixture of anger and jealousy start in the pit of my stomach. “Where were we?”

My face heats up and I peek around the corner. They can’t be. . .Holy shit, they are!

I look around for a way out, and seeing a pick on the floor I mine through the wall, replacing the bricks as soon as I step outside. I lean against the wall, letting the cool air calm me down.

I close my eyes and the image of Simon pressed up against Duncan in a very heated kiss pops into my head.

“No,” I groan. “This isn’t happening right now. Something is very wrong with Simon.” After I say that, dread washes over me. “But if that isn’t the real Simon, then yesterday wasn’t either.” I groan again.

Maybe it is best if we just give this a few days, see what happens?

After that happened, I went back to the dorm and lay in bed. Some time later the door opens and someone enters. I am facing the wall so I can’t see who it is. I feel my eyes start to get heavy and reluctantly close them.

'~.~.~'

I wake up and find myself somewhere that isn’t the Jaffa Factory. The exact opposite, actually. The room is filled with machines with all sorts of complicated formulas on it. I try to sit up but find my hands and ankles strapped down to the table.  
“Hello? Is anyone there?” I call out, hoping someone will come explain to me why I am strapped down to this bed.

I am about to try again when I hear the sound of pistons. I try looking at the person, frowning when I see Duncan and Simon walk in.

“Uh, guys? What’s this?” Simon doesn’t look at me, hiding behind Duncan.

“I could ask you the same thing-” And the doors open again and in walks. . .

Another Simon? I take a deep breath. “Oh, damn it.” Duncan raises his eyebrows.

“-But I already know.” I look at Duncan, confused. I open my mouth to ask how, but he cuts me off with his hand. “And so does Simon, kind of.” He puts his arm around the Simon behind him, the other one walking up to my side and resting his hand on mine.

“Don’t ask how, I have my ways,” He says with an evil smirk. “I have done some research on both of the Simons, and they are nearly identical in every way. 99% identical, to be precise. That one percent is what makes them so unique. I have done some more research, and found out that as long as the “master clone” stays alive, we can have as many Simon clones as we want. How do we keep this “master clone” alive? Well, we freeze them. That is why the real Simon,” The one standing next to me squeezes my hand reassuringly. “Is with you, and this is my Simon.”  
“Will this take long Duncan?” The Simon under his arm whines.

“It will be over very soon, don’t worry.” Duncan smiles reassuringly at his Simon.

“Wait, what? You said you were going to give me a week! A week with him.” I look from Duncan to Simon, trying to figure out what’s going on.

“Fine, fine,” He says with a wave of his hand. “I will give you a week to do whatever you want, as long as you stay inside Yogslab.”

“Wait- We are in Yogslab? How?” I start thrashing. Simon quickly starts trying to calm me down.

“Shh, I will explain everything later. Just be quiet,” He strokes my forehead, and doesn’t break eye contact as Duncan continues.

“Enjoy it while it lasts, Lewis. Enjoy your last week un-frozen.”

*Sorry it being so bad, I just am having trouble figuring this story out. . .I write then I delete it and start again. So part three will be up soon.*


	3. Chapter Three

Simon leads me through the maze that is Yogslab to the lounge. He sits on the couch and I follow suit, trying to figure out what question to ask first.

“Just let me explain, and then you can ask whatever questions you want.” I open my mouth to object but he brings his lips to mine, effectively cutting me off. “Shuddup.” He smiles, but then his smile fades. “We only have a week until he is going to freeze you. You must be the master clone. You will be frozen forever, and there isn’t anything we can do about it but spend this last week together. They have the tubes all set up and ready, and have been talking about doing it to everyone else in Minecraftia. Sips, Sjin, Lomadia, Zoey, Rythian. . .everyone! I don’t know about Duncan though. . .”

Simon trails off and I sit there for a minute, awestruck. “Well- isn’t there anything we can do? Any way we can save these guys, or at least warn them of what Duncan is about to do?’’

Simon pulls me into a hug, rubbing small circles into my back.

“Shh, no. There isn’t anything we can do. He has this place on lockdown. Everyone here besides you and him are clones. Please Lewis, can we just spend this week together before. . .”

I look at him and nod. Then his lips meet mine and we kiss like this is our last. Oh, how true that is.

'~.~'

We spend the week on that couch, never leaving each other’s side. On the last day, we cry. I hold him and tell him everything is going to be alright, even though we both know it won’t be.

“Lets go guys!” Duncan walks in and yanks me away from Simon. He stands up and we intertwined our fingers, accepting our fate. My fate.

Down endless hallways we go, into a section I have never been in before. Duncan enters a password and a door opens to reveal two freezing chambers, both identical.

I look up at my tube, and a chill runs down my spine.

“Come on now, up ya go.” Duncan shoves me toward the tube and I am forced to let go of Simon’s hand.

I slowly step into the chamber, tears running down my face. Simon comes running toward me, and just as he is about to reach out, glass shuts and I am locked in. I start banging on the glass, trying to plead with Duncan through my eyes. He just smiles.

I watch as he pushes the button, and suddenly it is like millions of needles are poking into me, and I find I am unable to move.

Unable to do anything as I watch Duncan calmly lead Simon over to the other tube. Unable to scream, or cry, or do anything as I watch them freeze him as well.

*I am so sorry that this is so short and so bad*


End file.
